Love conquers all
by Little one1
Summary: It's been three long years since Shigure last saw his wife. But one rainy day she shows up...WITH A KID! Looks like Shigure's been keeping a secret...but what is he going to do once Akito finds out? Is his wife strong enough to go head to head with Akito?
1. Introduction Three mistakes

AN: Hello...and welcome to my very first Fruits Basket Fan fic. I'm very excited...and hope that you'll like my story. This is my first time writing and I hope that you'll take it easy on me... well with out further ado...I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters from the show. As for the plot and any original characters...they are mine. Enjoy....P.S. This first part is in my characters P.O.V  
  
Introduction: Thinking back...the three mistakes.  
  
When I was a little girl, my mother often told me that love could survive anything. When you love someone with all your heart, nothing could get in the way. I doubt that she was talking about the Souma curse. I loved him with all my heart...I really did. He had a certain way about him. The way he entered a room. His smile or how he manages to brighten anyone's day. Which was something that I could never figure out, even now. I'll never forget the first day I met him... It was a rainy April day and I was just coming out of the library. The day started out so beautifully that I assumed that I didn't need an umbrella. It was so embarrassing, my entire body was wet and it didn't help that I had a white blouse on either. I had to sit on the bench and wait for the bus that normally takes me home. There were so many thoughts running through my head that I didn't even realize that he was sitting next to me. He cleared his throat in order to catch my attention, "You know, sitting in the rain isn't very healthy. Especially when you have a white top on. Wouldn't want to be a tease now would you?" My first thought was to hit him up side his head. What right did he have to say that? I was just about to tell him off, but then I made my first fatal mistake...I looked into his eyes. They were a warm brown color that reminded me of a vanilla cappuccino without the foamy stuff on the top. He had this smile that said he was making fun of me. I turned my head away from him and said, " And do you know that you shouldn't get into others business without knowing them..." His smile seemed to grow as he replied, "That is quit true. And to make up for my rudeness, I would like to buy you a cup of coffee." I must've looked like I was about to say 'no' because he quickly told me that he would call for a cab for me and even pay for it once we were finished. He seemed so nice and I really needed to get out of the rain, so I said yes and that was how it began. His name was Shigure...Shigure Souma After the cup of coffee, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I guess he couldn't stop thinking about me either because everyday I would find beautiful poems left under my apartment door. Soon, he started to send me white roses at my job. My co-workers wanted to know who my 'secret admirer' was, but I wouldn't tell them. It felt like he was my secret and that he belonged to me.  
One night while we were having dinner at my apartment, he got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. I was so happy and I hugged him...that became my second mistake. There was a poof of smoke and right were my soon to be husband was, a dog sat in his place. The only evidence that I had that could prove that he was even there was the pile of clothing that littered the floor. I was so shocked that I could barely speak, but nothing could prepare me for when he transformed...naked as the day he was born. We spent the first couple of moments just staring at each other. Suddenly he spoke in a shameful whisper, "I know I should have told you...but...but I didn't want you to hate me. I love you so much and I didn't want to lose you...I..." that was when I heard him start to cry. It was low and soft as if he didn't want me to hear it. It wasn't that I was afraid of him and I definitely didn't hate him. It just wasn't something that I was expecting. He stood up, quickly got dressed and walked to my door. I didn't want him to leave and in a small whisper I asked him not to go. He paused in a mid- step and turned to look at me, his eyes were so sad that I was about ready to cry. He softly asked me if I hated or fear him, I told him no. Turning around, he asked me if I still wanted to marry him. His head was down so that his dark blue almost black hair covered his eyes. I gave him a small smile and told him that I still wanted to marry him. His head snapped up so fast that I almost had whiplash. He searched my eyes trying to see if I was lying, I guess figured out that I wasn't lying because he smiled down at me. That whole night, he told me about the curse and why he didn't want anyone to find out about the wedding. At first I thought it was weird, but I respected his wishes. A few months later, he and I were married. The first few months were perfect, we were so happy. Right after the wedding, I met Hatori and Ayame. Hatori didn't seem to like me at first, but after a while we started to get along just fine. Ayame on the other hand, took a liking to me right off the bat and even made a beautiful dress for me as a wedding present. Shigure, Hatori and Ayame often hung out together, but I didn't mind because Shigure always made time for me. Once he took me to one of the hot springs his family owns for a vacation. It was so beautiful up there and I had so much fun. Everyday was a good day when I was with Shigure. It was like a dream...but all dreams must come to an end. It was nighttime when I made my third and final mistake. I made the mistake of beliving that love could conquer all. Earlier that day, Shigure had to go to the main house to speak with Akito. I never met Akito, but every time Shigure spoke of him, he had a look of fear in his eyes. I never could understand why he was so afraid of someone younger than him. As the hours passed, I grew more and more fearful for his safety. I was just about to go to bed when I heard the front door open, I ran down the stairs and was greet with a pale-faced Shigure. We sat down in the living room as he told me what happened at the main house. It turns out that Akito wasn't please with Hatori's request to marry his girlfriend, and as a result he ripped Hatori's left eye out. Akito then turned around and blamed Hatori's girlfriend causing her to fill with unessecary regret. Shigure was so scared for me that for the next couple of days he wouldn't let me answer the phone for fear that Akito may be the one calling. After a while I got so sick of hiding from everyone...hiding from him, that I asked Shigure why we couldn't tell Akito. It wasn't like he could stop us from getting married. Then Shigure just looked at me and said with a sad sigh, "You are not cursed so I'm afraid you wouldn't understand." That one sentence sent me into a whirl. He was right I could never understand him. I could never be able to understand what he was feeling and why he did this or that. I also realized that I could never hold him when he needed to be held or vise versa. With him, there will always be a part of him that I could never reach. So, I did the only thing I could do...I left. I turned my back and left him. I didn't even really leave him; we are still married. I just couldn't go through with getting a divorce. I was hanging on to the hope that he and I would be able to work it out... False hope I know. As stupid as this sounds, I still kept in touch with Hatori after I left. It had to be done seeing as how something a little unexpected happened...I was pregnant. I found out a week or so after I left Shigure. At first I was afraid seeing as how if it turns out that he or she was a member of the zodiac. Hatori met with me every month, and every month it was the same question, "When are you going to tell him?" and every month I would respond with "When I'm ready..." Who knew that it would take me three years to tell him? So now here I am, standing outside his door. I look at the rain pouring down, as I hold my three-year-old daughter in my arms. It turns out that she is the rat of the next generation...funny how things turn out huh? She had been asking me about him for months, and I figured that it was the perfect time to tell him...and to stop running away. All in all, Shigure Souma was my favorite mistake... 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One: Rain and peppermint.  
  
It was a normal day at the Souma house, except for the fact that it was raining. Shigure was off with Hatori dealing with some family business. Kyo was sitting in his room, while Yuki was working in his own room. Tohru was in the kitchen finishing some dishes from lunch when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming..." she said in a sweet voice. Tohru walked over the door and slid it open. In front of her was a woman about 27 years old with long chocolate colored hair and Prussian blue eyes. In her arms was a little girl with brown hair like her mother but had eyes that strangely reminded her of Shigure's. They were a soft brown with specks of a darker brown. "Can I help you?" she asked the older woman. "Yes, does Shigure Souma live here?" the young woman asked. "Yes, but he isn't here right now. Would you like to come in?" she moved to the side so that the woman and her child could come in. "Thank you..." the woman smiled at Tohru and stepped inside. She set the small child down and removed the child's raincoat. The woman then removed her own jacket and placed her jacket and the child's jacket on the coat rack. "I'll go make us some tea..." Tohru suggested. The young woman nodded as she watched Tohru leave to make tea. She returned a few moments later with the hot tea in her hand. " Here you are." Tohru said as she handed the woman the cup of tea. Tohru then helped herself to a cup of tea. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry but I never asked, what is your name?" "Oh! My name is Tohru Honda. What's your name?" "My name is Rei S..." she paused for a moment and then corrected herself "My name is Rei and this little angel here is Nozomi." "Hey there Nozomi." Tohru greeted the young child. The littler girl looked up and smiled timidly. "Hi..." She whispered shyly and then looked to her mother. Her mother looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Nozomi is not used to new people, she's very shy." Rei explained as she sipped her tea. Tohru nodded in understanding and looked over at Nozomi. Something about her reminded her of Shigure. Her eyes were almost exactly like Shigure. In fact, if it wasn't for the hair and the fact that she was a girl, she could have passed for a child like version of Shigure. "So, are you an old friend of Shigure's?" Tohru asked as she helped herself to another cup of tea. "Uh..." Rei didn't know how to respond to that. "Yeah...you can put it like that." "Oh...a" Tohru as about to ask another question when she hear the door open and close. Tohru excused herself and quickly went to the door. There standing in front of her was Shigure, dressed up in a suit. "Hi Shigure..." "Tohru, nice to see that the weather is not keeping you down. How is everything?" Shigure flashed her a smile as he put his coat away and turned to hear her response. "Oh, everything is fine. Yuki and Kyo are in their rooms and you have a visitor." "A visitor? Well, who..." Shigure paused for a moment that was when it hit him. There was a smell of peppermint in the air, it reminded him of her. He quickly shook his head. 'She's been gone for three years...she's not coming back Shigure...' he thought as he asked who was here to see him. "Her name is Rei..." Tohru didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Shigure took off into the other room, where sure enough Rei was sitting there. She was just like he remembered; she still had her long brown hair that slightly curled under. He couldn't see her eyes because she had her back to him and seemed not to notice him. "R...Rei?" He managed out. This all seemed so unreal to him. He never thought that he was going to see her again. When he came home and found out that she had left, he almost had a nervous breakdown. His whole world just up and left him without saying goodbye. "Rei...is that you?" he repeated Rei turned around when she heard her name being called by him. She looked up at him and gave him a small, nervous smile. "Hey..." She was ready for him to yell at her, blame her for why it didn't work, anything. But she wasn't prepared for what he did next. He started to cry. It was soft and barely audible at first, but then it became louder and louder. Yuki and Kyo heard this came rushing down stairs trying figure out what they had missed. Nozomi, who had just come back from the bathroom, went to her mother and asked, "Mommy...why is that man crying?" All sound in the room stopped, even Shigure stopped and looked up at Rei and then Nozomi, then back at Rei. "Rei?" He questioned as he dried his eyes. He secretly hoped that she hadn't found another and that she was hear to give him the divorce papers; if she did...he would lose it. He was waiting for her to say something, anything. Rei shifted nervously in her seat, she could feel five pairs of eyes looking at her. She sighed softly, "Shigure...meet Nozomi. Nozomi...say hello to your father." 


End file.
